LarryBoy and the Prideosaurus
LarryBoy and the Prideosaurus is a LarryBoy comic adventure featured in VeggieTales Super Comics, Volume 1. Its lesson is about handling pride. Plot A prideosaurus, named Hugo, moves into Bumblyburg and starts his first day at Junior Asparagus' school. During a lesson, Hugo flatters a pea kid named Davis about how perfectly round he is. He then convinces him to take a selfie of himself to show the world how "awesome" he is. Then during art class, Hugo admires Laura Carrot's picture, but then shows disgust about how the teacher gave her a "B" just because she didn't draw a vegetable like she was assigned to. Hugo than states that Laura should share her artwork to the world instead of being humiliated by the teacher. At lunch, Junior goes to sit with his friends at lunch , who were sitting with Hugo. But Hugo rebuffed him saying he should do something "awesome" first before sitting with them. Later in the afternoon, Hugo convinced Junior to kick a winning goal during a kick ball game instead of letting one of his team mates have a turn. Junior won and Hugo got Junior convinced that he won the game all by himself WITHOUT the consideration of his team mates. After the game, Hugo convinced Junior, Laura, and Davis that they are too cool for school now and they can skip it and go to the mall instead. However, Officer Scooter was there and alerted Larry Boy that Hugo is a pride o saurus and the kids need his help. But the kids declined Larry Boy's help and head to the food court instead. Hugo then convinces the kids to show off their skills to the world with the cameras around the food court. Junior goes to kick balls, Laura goes to paint the food court sign, Davis goes to show how good he dances with his round form, while Hugo decides to show how much food he can eat. But while Junior was kicking balls, he accidentally kicks Davis, who knocks into Laura's step ladder, making her fall. Lucky for her, Larry Boy caught her and tells her that someday she would be an artist, but it was dangerous for her to use a ladder. Larry Boy then caught Davis, who admits that he needs to control his roundness before showing off dance moves. Finally, Larry Boy confronts Junior, who was being tempted by Hugo to kick a ball through a window. Larry Boy tells Hugo that Junior is is "awesome" and that Hugo is the one who isn't really his friend if he can't accept Junior like his REAL friends do. Being feed up with Larry Boy's interference, Hugo challenges Larry Boy to a Burrito Eating Contest, where the loser has to leave Bumbly Burg forever. But because Hugo has already been eating food in the food court, he gets full-up easily and gives up. Larry Boy then goes to tell the kids that God wants everyone to think about others before thinking about themselves before sending Hugo on his way back home. Goofs *Officer Scooter in the comic was renamed "Benson", while in the comic version of The League of Incredible Vegetables, Alfred Asparagus was the one renamed "Benson", but in LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad, it was reveled that Officer Scooter is "Benson", while Alfred kept his name. Category:VeggieTales Super Comics Stories